


OCHN -> SiFeCoNi

by Saesama



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Torture, decepticons are sick bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesama/pseuds/Saesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the beginning of the Earth front of the war, there has been a group of humans who have been a constant irritation to the Decepticon Army. These pitiful, weak, dangerous creatures have, against all odds, killed multiple Decepticons, among them Megatron himself. They are irrational, annoying, and deadly. And due to a bit of Autobot stupidity, they are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OCHN -> SiFeCoNi

_**Report 315.6534.122.001**  
Since the beginning of the Earth front of the war, there has been a group of humans who have been a constant irritation to the Decepticon Army. These pitiful, weak, _ dangerous _creatures have, against all odds, killed multiple Decepticons, among them Megatron himself. They are irrational, annoying, and deadly. And due to a bit of Autobot stupidity, they are mine._

_**315.6534.122.006**  
Breaking the humans has been an exercise in discovering the surprising amount of willpower certain specimens of the species can possess. Even under the most exquisite of tortures, they remain silent on the subject of the Autobots. But by utilizing their affections for each other, I have extracted copious amounts information about the human research done on Megatron and the Allspark. I suspected that Simmons and Witwicky would have the most useful information, so I chose Banes and Banachek as the 'pressure points'. Both were quite mad with pain before Simmons and Witwicky broke down. Both are also now dead, as quick deaths were the price Witwicky demanded to break his silence, but both were too insane to be any use by then, anyway._

_**315.6534.122.008**  
Through the interrogation sessions, I learned that most of the humans I hold have had direct skin contact with the Allspark. Experimentation on the flesh of Banachek has revealed that his tissues are highly reactive to metalite, and, if submerged in it, will dissolve and rebuild themselves from metals and silicates. Similar experiments performed on human flesh that has _not_ touched the Allspark show no reaction. I think this may be useful._

_**315.6534.122.015**  
Four holding tanks have been built, and enough metalite has been collected (I'm sure Rockslide won't mind that I've smelted his corpse in the name of science) and I am ready to begin. Three of my humans have touched the AllSpark before - Simmons had many short contacts over the course of twenty years, Witwicky had a single long contact of approximately twenty Earth minutes plus the backwash of using the AllSpark to kill Megatron, and Lennox touched it only briefly, a second or two. The fourth human, Epps, has had no contact, and thus shall be my control. I plan to fully submerge all four of them in metalite and observe the changes made. I predict that at least one of the humans (Simmons, most likely) shall make a full change from human to a fully metallic creature, though I do not know if he will become a functional Cybertronian or a human made of metal._

_**315.6534.122.016**  
Epps is dead, having expired within five minutes in the metalite bath. The other three are still alive, though, judging by the sounds they are making, they do not wish it._

_**315.6534.122.018**  
Success! All three remaining humans have survived, though Lennox almost did not pull through. And the results are fascinating! They have all made a complete conversion into Cybertronians, their size being the only thing unchanged. A preliminary look into their programming and memory banks reveals that they are fully programmed, and their memories of time as humans have carried over, though each individual memory seems disjointed. This may explain the irrationality all humans seem to display, if all of their thought processes are naturally so skewed._

_**315.6534.122.025**  
They are incredibly hostile and totally irrational. Careful training shall be implemented, if we are to be able to use them against the Autobots without being forced to wipe their minds completely._

Ratchet seethed as he read over Sinusoidal's reports. The Decepticon scientist had captured their human friends well over a vorn ago, and they had long since been thought dead. The horrible truth of what they had gone through was discovered when the Autobots had captured the _Transital_ , a Decepticon research vessel, and found the three tiny Cybertronians locked in forced stasis.

He paced his medbay, disturbed by what he had read. Metalite was the smelted remains of dead Cybertronians, liberally mixed with energon to create a highly reactive, semi-liquid sludge that a medic found invaluable for field repairs, but most mechs tended to avoid like the scrapplets, as it was incredibly painful. He could only imagine what it must've felt like for the humans submerged in it.

Ratchet paused at the one occupied table, looking down at the three forms in sadness. They were strangely built, their shapes too organic and fluid, but they were fully functional, aside from a few injuries and general energy deprivation. One particular injury on each stood out among the rest, and Ratchet wondered at their daring, carving rough versions of the Autobot insignia into their leg struts while being held by the Decepticons as they were. But it gave him hope that the humans he once had called friends were still within their stasis-locked minds.

Abruptly, he reached out to the smallest of the forms, laying his finger against the side of his helm to initiate the unlocking sequence. Optimus, Perceptor, and a few human authorities were in a conference, discussing what would be done with the three, but Ratchet had to know. He lifted the stasis lock and returned power to the disabled systems, watching the small form for any sign of movement.

Later on, Ratchet would admit that, whatever he expected, being attacked was not it. He reeled back from a small, powerful blast to the chest, catching his balance on the table behind him. The one he'd woken up was crouching between the other two, his face scrunched up in a very animalistic display of aggression. "Get away from us," he hissed, and Ratchet didn't know if he should celebrate or lament the fact that he recognized that voice. "Leave us alone, Decepticon."

"Sam," Ratchet said gently, his hands remaining harmless and still at his sides. "Sam, it's me, Ratchet. The Autobot CMO. Doctor Doom, you used to call me."

Sam spat out a harsh, insane laugh. "Don't lie to me," he growled. "The Autobots are all dead. They all died, because we told Sinusoidal about the AllSpark and he killed them. If we had kept quiet, they would have lived. But Mikky was crying too hard, so we told."

Ratchet briefly wished that Hound hadn't killed the scientist, just so he could have the joy of doing it himself. Instead he pointed at Sam's leg, where fresh metal gleamed in the shape of Primus' face. "But you're an Autobot," he said softly, then turned to let Sam see the same insignia on his shoulder. "And so am I."

Sam went horribly still, his optics locked onto the red face on Ratchet's shoulder. He started to tremble, and for a brief moment, Ratchet could see the boy this mech had once been. "Ratch?" he whispered.

"You're safe now, Sam," Ratchet replied. "You're home."

Sam launched him self at Ratchet with a grief-laced howl. Ratchet held still and let the once-a-human climb his chassis, clinging to his neck and shaking with almost-sobs. He patted the smaller mech's back awkwardly, like a human mother would her child. "Always been an Autobot," Sam whispered fiercely. "Always, always, always, even when they tried to make us 'Cons, tried to make us kill humans, we wouldn't because Optimus said we don't do that." He lifted his head, looking up at Ratchet. "Is... is Optimus still alive?"

Ratchet nodded, cupping his hand beneath the other mech to support him. "He is," he confirmed. "And Bumblebee, and Ironhide, and all the others you remember."

Sam nodded, scrambling up to sit on Ratchet's shoulder. "Wake up my brothers," he said. "And then can we go talk to Optimus?"

"Of course," Ratchet said, leaning down over the other two. "Your brothers?" he questioned.

"My brothers."

Bobby Epps had once remarked that it would take either a miracle or a catastrophe for Simmons and Sam to ever be civil to each other. Ratchet lamented that it had taken the latter. "And they'll probably shoot me, too," he grumbled, and though the sound was strange and metallic and too unstable, it was good to hear Sam laugh again.


End file.
